Imagineering a Weapon
Journal Note * Professor Bobross wants you to craft 10 Bottles of Imagination so you can create an imaginary weapon! Summary Imagineering a Weapon (Daily) *Find a Sad Little Cloud 0/1 ::(There's a steamy rumor going around campus that the cloud's pregnant! Can you imagine?!) *Find a Sad Little Bush 0/1 ::(This cut-out husband and wife team from the slums can likely be persuaded to give up one of their prized plants. Don't forget your Porkin Shovel!) *Find a Sad Little Mountain 0/1 ::(You remember that time you blew up that mountain? Wasn't that cool?) Walkthrough Dialogue Prof. Mossel Bobross Briefing :"The time has come for your midterm, : Imaginary Weapons. In the world of whimsical watercolor, and wonderous wax crayons, a student who weild his or her imagination in a tangible form will always comt out ahead. I need you help reclaiming my Art Callery, and an imaginary weapon is the only thing strong enough to take down that Zombie Masterpiece! It's going to take a lot of work, though. :"You'll need ten Bottles of Imagination in order to create such a powerful weapon. The Arts Desks ca help you focus you creative juices into a bottled form, but you'll need a little inspiration first. :"Find three sad little things out in Elanthia, then use the desks to transform them into something magical. Oh, and you won't get far without this!" Bobross pulls a tiny flask labeled 'Inspiration' from his smock. "Never leave home without it," he laughs, taking a swig before handing it to you. You wonder just how much of this stuff he's had over the years... :As you turn to leave, the squirrel in Bobross's 'fro beckons you over. "Hey pal, if you don't care much for all this 'imagination' business, you can always go grab an imaginary weapon from the Hero Store." Find three sad little items, then craft them together with a Flask of Inspiration at the Art Desks During Quest :"Find three sad little items in need of some cheering up, ! Once you do that, use that Flask of Inspiration I gave you and head on over to the Art Desks!" The Sad Little Cloud [[Dr. Mac Steamy|'Dr. MacSteamy']] :The Sad Little Cloud : "Oh, hi there, . It's... it's been a while, hasn't it?" Wow, something's definitely up with MacSteamy today- he's not egotistically touting his superiority to all of mankind at every possible opportunity. It's just... wrong. : "Sorry, it's just that I have there Sad Little Clouds all around me, and I can't seem to shake them. I missed last night's airing of my favorite show, "As Elanthia Turns". If you could find a way to let me watch my stories, I'm sure this depressing fog would clear right up. I hear the show is broadcast in Trainwreck, near Monkeytown." Antennalope : We Interrupt Your Regularly Scheduled Grazing... : As you explore the thicket, you happen accross a wild Antennatelope grazing peacefully in a field. You approach it calmly, holding your hand out in a "I'm not going yo savagely beat you to death for experience points" kind of way. The creature seems to understand. : Reaching the creature safely, you venture your hand out to begin your work. The beast's ears twitch slightly, but she seems relaxed. With a few knob twists and button presses, you manage to record the episode of "As Elanthia Turns" for MacSteamy. Phew, good thing you don't need the expressed written consent of the Elanthian New Nework, huh? : Anyway, back to the Nurse's Office! : >>> Deliver the Tape Report back to MacSteamy : "Ah, you got my tape! Marvelous!" MacSteamy belts out a bellowing chuckle as he pats you heartily on the back. "This is the season finale, you know: Jessi-belle's wedding is ruined by a pair of escaped convicts on the run for crimes against the Queen of Lake Tweenlight.' The droopy vapors surrounding the chiseled nurse begin to evaporate away as he conrinues. You make sure to grab one before they wisp away into the air. Meanwhile, MacSteamy hasn't shut up. : "Will Jessi-belle's love for Juan"wilderhaus be enough to overcome the stress of the situation? Or will she develop feelings for Eddie the Clown, the convict with the heart of gold?!" ::I'll stick to fantasy RPGs, Thanks. The Sad Little Bush :With the evil Buttses vanquished, you take a moment to revel in victory. Porkin Shovel in hand, you begin rooting around their now abandoned garden. It doesn't take you long to find what you seek- A Sad Little Bush. Let's just hope this thing belonged to both of those adorable little gardeners- you're not sure how you'd feel handling Mrs. Buttses' Sad Little Bush. The Sad Little Mountain [[Prof. Jamie Savage Adam|'Prof. Jamie Savage Adam']] :Crumblings of an Old Friend : "A SAD LITTLE MOUNTAIN, EH? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT?" Oh, I dunno, maybe the fact that he had you blow one up, 15 minutes ''after arriving on campus. : "WELL YOU'RE IN LUCK, I JUST SO HAPPEN TO HAVE SOME REMNANTS OF OUR OLD PAL THE STONE GIANT HERE. THING IS..." Ugh, here we go. : "THING IS, I WAS HOPING TO USE THE CRUMBLINGS AS AN INGREDIENT IN A NEW BOMB I'M MAKING. IF THE STUFF MEANS THAT MUCH TO YOU, I'M SURE YOU'D BE WILLING TO TRADE FOR IT, RIGHT? RUMOR HAS IT THERE'S A HIGHLY FLAMMABLE '''ZOMBIE FOSSIL FUEL' OUT IN PLEASANTON. BRING ME SOM O' THAT, AND I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO TRADE YOU FOR THE MOUNTAIN." Reporting Back to Prof. Jamie Savage Adam : >>> Fork over the Fossil Fuel : "AH, THIS IS THE STUFF! A DEAL'S A DEAL, SO HERE'S YOUR SAD LITTLE MOUNTAIN." You make the exchange woth your professor and tuck the crumblings safely in your bag. Before you can even look back up to thank him, Jamie is already toiling away at his work bench, mumbling to himself about "burn rate" this and "flowing handlebar mustache" that. You can't help but wish he ALWAYS talked this quietly. Quest Completion :Prof. Mossel Bobross : "Great, you found all three items! Don't forget, it's up to you to visit the Arts Desk and create your Bottle of Imagination. You'll need ten of those suckers if you want to form an imaginary weapon. However, non of that will matter if you don't have an avatar '''to intstill that creativity into. I can't really go into details, but I'm not allowed to help you with that part. You'll have to discover a solution on your own..." : The professor trails off, reaching into smock and removing a bottle of generic brand turpentine. After knocking it back, he continues, "Just, just make sure you '''come back tomorrow and we can continue the lesson." Coming back for more without crafting the Bottle of Imagination. :"Hm, what's all this, ? You're ready for another lesson in imagination?" :Bobross looks in the general direction of your inventory and sniffs the air in the most judgmental fashion possible. :"Wait... I can't give you another flask until you've crafted those sad little items from yesterday into a Bottle of Imagination. Otherwise I'd just be wasting my happy little grant money." Crafting the Bottle of Imagination *Go to the Art Desks and Try your hand at some arts and crafts. *Select the Bottle of Imagination Recipe from the list (you need to have added the recipe to your craft book) and press BAM! *'WARNING:' Attempting to Craft the Bottle of Imagination before completing the quest will make it impossible to obtain further Clouds or Mountains. If you accidentally did so, Deconstruct the Bottle back into its original components and complete the quest. Crafting the Imaginary Weapon You need to have 10 Bottles of Imagination to craft the Imaginary Weapon, therefore, you must repeat the above daily quest 10 times. Category:Daily Quests